


Protection

by CatherineWinner



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karen Page/Frank Castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both men have protected her in the same way, but she experiences each event differently.</p><p>Spoilers for Daredevil S2x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed so mistakes are all mine!
> 
> Really wanted to get this out. As soon as I saw her hand holding Frank's arm I lost my shit. It was perfect!
> 
> Reviews are love!

 

[Pic Comparison](http://sunrunnersiond1013.tumblr.com/post/141730682232)

 

Matt had saved her, protected her…put her live above his own.

And yet in that moment she had no thought for him only the desire to flee, and fear for her own life.

She felt the room shatter apart above her, felt the floor rattle from the rapid fire. She could smell blood from the dying woman only feet in front of her, she could hear the gasping and moaning from Foggy. She felt everything and knew her life was on the line.

When another man made the very same gesture, protecting her from certain death in the identical manner, Karen’s thoughts in that moment were so different from the earlier that day.

She screamed and shook, but the fear that twisted in her stomach came from the thought that he might take a bullet that was meant for her. She twisted below him, trying to give him more space to lower himself further into the ground, desperately hoping it would ensure no bullets found him. She twisted her hair, fearful that it would obstruct his view, she bit down on her lip, preventing another scream, fearful that it would pinpoint their location.

He adjusted himself above her, holding her head, securing her further in his protection.

Karen felt the beating of his heart, his breath beating down her neck. She heard nothing but him, she felt nothing but him. The room around them vanished, her objects being destroyed, her life falling apart faded away, leaving her in his all-consuming hold.

She clasped her hand over his forearm. And she wanted nothing but him safe, she reached for his arm, knowing she could do nothing, knowing she couldn’t save him, but wanting desperately to use her flesh to protect him. She wanted him safe.

In that moment, her thoughts were only of him, and how impossible it would be to lose him.

She tightened her hold on him and prayed for his life.


End file.
